European patent application EP 1 033477 B1 describes a wall structure in the form of a gas turbine jacket ring made up of a plurality of jacket segments or wall segments that are arranged cylindrically. In each case, two wall segments are arranged adjacent to each other in a connection area. In this connection area, a face of one wall segment is arranged across from a face of the other wall segment. The faces are at a distance from each other and between them, they form a gap leading from an inside of the wall segments facing the hot gas path to an outside of the wall segments facing away from the hot gas path. The faces of the wall segments situated across from each other at the gap each have a receiving groove open towards the gap. The receiving grooves are arranged across from each other with respect to the gap and they serve to receive a sealing element that bridges the gap. For purposes of cooling the wall segments in the connection area, one of the wall segments has a hole that leads from the outside of this wall segment to its inside or to its face. In order to prevent direct exposure of the sealing element to the hot gases, the wall segment on the inside of the prior-art wall structure is fitted with a projection that extends from the face and that protrudes into a recess that has been created on the inside of the face of the other wall segment. Here, the projection has an essentially rectangular cross section, thus creating a baffle with two right-angled deflectors for the gap.
In the described wall structure, the sealing element has a rectangular cross section. For this purpose, the receiving grooves are shaped so as to be complementary, so that for each receiving groove, two opposing groove walls run parallel to each other. In order to attain an efficient sealing effect, the distance between the groove walls is essentially the same as the thickness of the sealing element. Thus, the sealing element is inserted into the receiving grooves with a precise fit.
The production of the wall segments entails tolerances. Moreover, the assembly of the wall structure likewise entails tolerances. In the assembled state, these manufacturing tolerances can give rise to different relative positions between adjacent wall segments. Furthermore, during operation of the gas turbine or of the combustion chamber, thermal expansion effects can likewise lead to changing relative positions for adjacent wall segments. With the described wall structure, however, an actual relative position between adjacent wall segments that differs from the desired target relative position, on the one hand, makes it more difficult to assemble the sealing element and, on the other hand, causes high loads in and/or damage to the sealing element or to the wall segments in the connection area during operation of the gas turbine or of the combustion chamber.